Plyr 2 press start
by Guilty-By-Disassociation
Summary: jasper proposes to lapis with a little help from peridot


"Peridot what's all this about?" lapis asked in an irritated voice. Lapis tried to pull back one of her hands to take off the blindfold that obscured her vision, but found herself stuck as peridot guided her. "You'll love it lapis, just stop fidgeting." Peridot said with a laugh. Lapis smiled and sighed. The walked for a few more minutes before they came to a stand still in the crisp autumn air.

"Are we here?" lapis asked, confused. Peridot released her hands and stepped back. "Yeah, take the blindfold off.'' she said. Lapis reached behind herself and undid the tie on the black piece of cloth. jasper laughed at the scene in front of her as she hid in the bushes. "Peridot, whats going on? I feel like there's something you're not telling me, and where's jasper? You guys aren't playing a prank on me are you?" lapis said as she looked around the empty town square nervously. It was only then that she realised she was, in fact standing in the center of the town. The fountain squirted water quietly and filled some of the emptiness of the air.

It was lapis's favorite time of year, right when the leaves were starting to change and little kids spoke eagerly of their upcoming plans for halloween. "We're not playing a prank on you lapis. Does it look like im amethyst?" peridot said, a bit annoyed. Lapis looked at her with uncertainty, but sat on the stone edge of the fountain and rested her jaw against her palm. It was almost midnight. 'What in the stars were they thinking?' lapis wondered as she racked her brain. 'It's not my birthday, and it's not our anniversary, so it can't be that.' she thought. 'It's not christmas, valentines day, or halloween either.' lapis sighed and rubbed her eyes. Suddenly jasper stepped out from her hiding place.

"There you are!" lapis said happily. Peridot walked over to jasper and started whispering quietly. That whispered back and forth for a few minutes before peridot departed, the only audible thing she had said was a firm and excited "good luck". Jasper walked to the fountain and sat down beside lapis, taking her hands into her own. "Lapis, there's something i want to talk to you about." jasper said quietly, making eye contact only for a split second. Lapis's heart started hammering in her chest. 'Oh, no' lapis thought as tears came to her eyes. 'She wants to break up. What did i do?' lapis thought as a lump in her throat started to form.

"Y-you can talk to me about anything jasper." she managed to whisper out as a tear ran down her cheek as she started at their intertwined hands. Jasper took a sharp breath and held it for a moment before releasing it slowly. "Lapis, i've been in love with you since i first met you in highschool, and we were just kids then." she started. She pulled back one of her hands to push her hair out of her face. "We've been together for almost four years now, which is a lot longer than what a lot of people would have thought, and i still love you so much and nothings ever gonna be able to change that or shake my belief in it." jasper lifted lapis's face so she could look her in the eyes. "I'm a brute, and i'm vulgar and reckless and violent and rash, but with you i'm nothing like that." lapis stared at her, confused where this was going, since this didn't sound like a break up speech.

Jasper pulled lapis took her feet and wrapped her arms around her. "Lapis i love you, you know that right?" she asked quietly. "Of course jasper, how could i not?" lapis said with a watery chuckle. Suddenly the crackling sound of one of the shops speakers broke the air and hushed them both into silence. The system played feedback for a few more seconds before a song whispered through the static. " _I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins…"_ the voice colored the atmosphere. It took lapis a moment to remember where she had heard the song, and was embarrassed that she had forgotten.

"This is the song from our senior high prom?" lapis asked, confused. Jasper smiled and let go of lapis to take a step back. Lapis watched her as she kneeled before her and reached in her jacket pocket and produced a small black box and opened it to reveal a ring with a shimmering white diamond. Lapis gasped and covered her mouth with both of her hands, tears blurring her vision.

"Lapis, i've loved you every day since we first met when we were juniors, and i have never stopped. I know i can be really hard to live with but i'm here, tonight asking you if you'll do the one thing i don't deserve you to do, and agree to marry me." jasper said as she held the box out to lapis. Lapis sank to the ground and wrapped her arms around jasper and started crying happily. "Of course you silly, crazy, amazing girl." she said as she leaned back to kiss her. Jasper laughed as she started crying and got to her feet, pulling lapis up along with her. She slipped the ring onto lapis's finger with a smile and pulled her back into a hug.

"I love you lapis." she whispered quietly to her. "I love you too, jasper." she whispered back. Suddenly the moment was ruined as peridot shouted triumphantly, swinging a camera back and forth. "And i got it all on video, wahoo!" lapis laughed as her best friend rushed over to them. She kissed jasper one more time and melted into the perfect moment.


End file.
